Broken and Insane
by Scy
Summary: Goten cheats on Trunks and he dosen't take it well. YAOI and alot of death


Rated: R/NC-17? Hell I don't know.  
  
Warning: There is some language, fluff (kinda), insane Trunks, some death, and some other freaky shit ahead. You've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or characters. *mutters* it's not fair dammit!  
  
Author Notes: The song "Kim" by Eminem inspired this fic. ~.....~are song lyrics, /..../ mean thoughts, and ~^~^~..........~^~^~ mean different scenes, days, and stuff like that. I used KoRn's "Freak on a Leash" for the fight, The Goo Dolls' "Baby's Black Balloon" for The Goten/Trunks Fluff part, and finally I used Eminem's "Kim" for the fight at the end. Oh and lastly there isn't much Jappanese stuff in here cause my Japanese is way way beyond rusty, but I;m working on that. Espcailly The -kun, -san, and -sama. That has totally left me. Iknow there honor thingy's but I forget how to use them. Well Jaa ne!!! And enjoy the fic.  
  
Without further delay, from the insane, sick, twisted and royally fucked mind of Scy here's...  
  
Broken and Insane  
  
Trunks entered his and his mate's, Goten, house that they got a couple of days after they had returned from gathering the dragon balls as they had done in their early lives. He thought it odd that the house was totally quiet when he entered. Trunks glanced at his watch.  
  
/Yup Goten should be home by now./ thought Trunks  
  
Even though Trunks was the President of Capsule Corp., and had enough money to last more that his life time, Goten had decide that he would also get a job. Just like his father he could not remain still. Goten had to be always doing something, though Goten would never admit that he had any thing in common with his father. He could not even stand the fact that "that man", as Goten would say, were related to him. Yep if you wanted to piss off Goten really quick, you just tell him that he and his "Father" were alike.  
  
/I wonder where he could be?/ Trunks questioned in his mind. The lavender haired demi-saiyan blew the thought off /Goten just was probably called in to work late./  
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen to get a drink. After gulping down a whole carton of orange juice, the demi-saiyan walked up the stairs to shower away the stress of the day. On the way up he heard strange noises as he neared his and Goten's bedroom. Trunks crept up slightly to the door to listen to the strange noises. He heard something that remotely sounded like a moan. The demi-saiyan caught a whiff of the air around him.  
  
/Is that what I think that is?/ Trunks said now fearing the worst.  
  
His worst fears brought to life. Trunks quietly opened the door and peeped inside. The demi-saiyan's jaw hit the floor. He saw his love on the bed being fucked by...  
  
/Dear Kami... / Trunks thought with pain and anger rising over him /Who is that!?/ Trunks pondered for a second./I know who that is that's that dude that Goten works with./  
  
Once again the Trunks was right. His coworker, Matt, was fucking the dark haired demi-saiyan. He heard Matt moan loudly signaling his release into Goten. Trunks backed away letting the door almost shut, then violently punched the door so hard that the whole thing broke off the hinges and hit Matt in the side throwing him into the floor  
  
"Shit! What the hell!?" Matt said getting up off the floor.  
  
Goten looked up and saw that it was Trunks that had caught him  
  
~Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~  
  
How could you do this to me" Trunks shouted in obivous pain and anger  
  
~Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~  
  
"Please let me explain, listen to me!!!"  
  
~Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~  
  
"NO!! I don't wanna hear it." Trunks was yelling while a vrey scared Matt was cowering inn the corner afraid the older demi-saiyan would turn on him  
  
~Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~  
  
"Please listen to me" Goten pleaded. but his please fell on deaf ears  
  
~Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~  
  
"NO!!!!! JUST GO!!!!!"  
  
~GO~  
  
"You really hurt me Goten. You put a fucking dagger in my fucking heart!!!!" Trunks was still yelling but the volume of hi voice went down while the tears streamed down his face  
  
~...Something takes a part of me~  
  
"I loved you dammit!" Trunks continued  
  
~You and I were meant to be~  
  
"What now after all the years and dedication of my life to you, your gone turn around and become nothing but a whore?"!!!"  
  
~A cheap fuck for me to lay~  
  
"Dammit I love you how could you do this." Trunks finally finished with the tears coming full force  
  
~Something takes a part of me~  
  
"Trunks I can explain..." Goten was cut off by the lavender haired demi- saiyan  
  
"Don't bother." Trunks said coldly with a stare to match as well. "Just pack your shit and get the hell outta here" Trunks turned to Matt. "That goes for you to"  
  
Matt did not hesitate. He got his pants on and left. A couple of minutes later Goten left as well, muttering apologies and sobbing at the same time.  
  
The older Demi-saiyan just pretended that Goten had not said anything, and shot him a glare with eyes dangerously narrowed.  
  
Ten minutes after Goten had left Trunks could not bear to be in the house any more. Without a second thought Trunks was on his way.  
  
~^~^~Two Weeks Later~^~^~  
  
Goten had resided at Gohan's place as anyone would expect. Trunks, after staying a few days at his father's place and a few heated spars to vent some anger, went back to the house where he and Goten had once happily lived. The Dark haired demi-saiyan had been waning to talk to Trunks really bad. Trunks came home to find that their answering machine 50 some odd messages on it all from Goten. All saying something to the effect of: "Please Trunks I got to talk to you I'm so, so, so sorry. Please just talk to me, let me talk to you. Please give me a chance to explain..." and so on.  
  
After thinking long and hard, Trunks decided to let the younger demi-saiyan explain. The lavender haired demi-saiyan arrived a Gohan's door and knocked. Gohan was shocked that Trunks was at his house.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Gohan said, "I can guess why you're here. Come in." Gohan was kind of nervous. He didn't want his and Videls home turned into a fighting ring, but he also knew that Trunks and Goten needed to talk about what happened.  
  
T walked inside to see Videl and Pan and nodded a hello. After a few minutes, Gohan came into the room with a puffy, red eyed Goten be hind him. Gohan motioned for his wife and daughter to leave because he was sure that this was going to get ugly. Soon as Gohan left, Trunks started off first.  
  
"Why? How could you?" the demi-saiyan said coldly  
  
"I don't know. After our last fight it was just like you weren't interested in me any more. It felt like I was just dead weight along for the ride. Cause your always working late and never up for doing anything. Just like all of a sudden you were ashamed of me, and I couldn't figure out why." Goten started to sob "Matt is a good friend that I work with. He came on once before but I told him I was taken and wasn't interested." Goten had to wait a moment to gather himself up enough to finish the sorry of his mistake "Like I said me and him became good friends. After our last fight I needed to talk to someone and Gohan wasn't around to I talked to him. Well one thing led to another..." Goten couldn't finish but Trunks new exactly what the younger demi-saiyan was thinking of at that moment.  
  
"Goten, look at me." Trunks commanded softly with a softening gaze. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for you?" Trunks didn't let Goten to answer just yet. "Did I ever say that I was only going to love you until two weeks ago? Did I ever say that I only loved you on the weekends, but during the week you were just a roommate?" T took a moment to study Goten's face. "Goten all those years ago when I said that I loved you now and forever, I didn't lie. I meant what I said, and to this day I still mean when I say that. Goten I love you more that life itself. I would die to see you live and thrive. But you hurt me. You hurt me in the most worse possible way anyone could."  
  
Goten managed to break in a second "I know and I don't even know why your here I don't deserve you. I love you too but I don't deserve your love back." Goten was beginning to get teary eyed again.  
  
Trunks scooted over to Goten and put an arm around his shoulder  
  
"How can you even bare to touch me?" Goten said with unimaginable amounts of self-loathing very evident in his voice.  
  
"Because I said I'd love you till the day I died and then after."  
  
Goten looked up into Trunks' sincere look and fell into the embrace. Goten started to cry uncontrollably into the other mans chest. Muttering something over and over again  
  
"I'm so sorry Trunks. I'll never do that again. I promise." Goten must have said it a few hundred times it seemed like to him.  
  
"Goten dry your eyes so we can go home." said the lavender haired demi- saiyan  
  
Trunks didn't have to tell him twice. Goten went into the bathroom to clean himself up while Trunks went to gather Goten's things.  
  
Gohan became curious. He hadn't heard a horrible fight as he thought he would. He almost wondered of Trunks had killed his brother, and that was why every thing was so quiet. He peeped inside to see what was going on in the room. Gohan saw Trunks sitting on the couch so he entered wondering if every thing was okay.  
  
"Hey Trunks is every thing okay?" Gohan inquired  
  
"Yeah he's just getting cleaned up so we can go home" Trunks stated pointing in the direction of the bathroom  
  
"Everything's okay then?" Gohan inquired again.  
  
"Yep everything's is all right." Trunks said with a smirk plastered across his features. He was thinking about what he and Goten were gonna do when they got home.  
  
Goten walked out of the bathroom to grab his things, and after hugging his brother, Trunks and his love left for home.  
  
No sooner than had they walked into the door, Trunks took Goten's suitcase and tossed it into the living room. Goten had a worried look on his face. He thought that Trunks was still angry at him, but that thought was eradicated soon as Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled him into a kiss to kill all kisses. Trunks moved his tongue across Goten's lips seeking entrance. Goten gladly let him enter. The lavender haired demi-saiyan continued to explore his lovers' mouth. Trunks moved from Goten lips to his ear, his neck, the hollow of his throat, then back to his lips. Trunks slid a hand up Goten's shirt and teased the hardening buds on his chest. Goten moaned as Trunks ran a hand over the younger demi-saiyan's growing arousal.  
  
"T,Truuuunks..." Goten moaned  
  
"Lets go upstairs and finish this." Trunks purred as he swept up Goten and carried him into their bedroom. Goten had no opposition to this act.  
  
~^~^~One Month Later~^~^~  
  
Goten and Trunks had had the hardest month in their lives. Goten had quit his job and Trunks worked more than before. They also had gotten where they fought all the time. A couple of time Trunks had kicked even kicked Goten out and the other way around too. So Goten thought he would do something to lighten thing up a little. At that moment a thought had popped into the demi-saiyan's head. He was sure that this would definitely be a good night. The demi-saiyan smirked to him self. Goten grabbed the phone and made a few calls to prepare for tonight.  
  
Trunks opened up the door to their house and was immediately put into shock. The Foyer to the stairs, all covered with flowers, and rose petals on the floor as to make a path to the bedroom. Trunks was very, very intrigued by the whole thing.  
  
/Goten whacha got up your sleeve/ Trunks thought still very stupefied about what was going on around him.  
  
Trunks sat down his briefcase. He walked up stairs to see exactly what Goten was doing. Walking up the rose petal covered stairs Trunks noticed a strong fragrance of a steak, With Mac and cheese.  
  
/Damn, Goten really went out of his way for me. He must be really looking for a good time from me. ...And I'll give him the ride of his life./ Trunks smirked to himself.  
  
Trunks continued to walk up the stairs with even more curiosity that before. Goten entered the room where he and younger demi-saiyan slept, and immediately Trunks' ears were graced with some music. He could quite think of who it was though. He noticed the lights around him were dimmed The lavender haired demi-saiyan looked about the room. He saw the steak and Mac and cheese he smelt earlier on a small table with lit candles. He proceeded into the room. He paused when the door shut Apparently Goten had heard him come in and was waiting for the older demi-saiyan to enter. Goten was wearing the very thing that Trunks likes to see his love in, tight black pair of jeans and a very tight black sleeveless' turtle neck.  
  
/Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. That's who that is./ Trunks said as the song ended and went to Baby's Black Balloon also By The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy the ride my little prince." Goten purred as he wrapped his arms around his prince's neck, trailing butterfly kissed up and down the older demi-saiyan's neck.  
  
~A thousand other boys could never reach you~  
  
~How could I've been the one~  
  
~I saw the world spin beneath you…~  
  
"You really are so beautiful" Goten said accenting every word with a kiss  
  
~...Angels fall without you there…~  
  
"But before the fun really gets started lets eat." The younger purred in to Trunks' ear. Goten took Trunks' hand and walked him over to the table Goten had setup.  
  
"Goten, where did you get the Idea for this?" Trunks inquired  
  
"Well I remembered Gohan telling me that Videl did this for him and I thought I'd do it for you." Goten ended with the classic Son smile plastered on his face  
  
Trunks' stomach picked the perfect time to announce that it was time to eat. Trunks chuckled "Guess my stomach agrees" Trunks said with a grin. The two demi-saiyans began to inhale the food in a matter that only a Saiyan could do. They left Bones picked dry, plates liked clean, and not even a crumb left on the table.  
  
"Time for dessert" Goten Stated with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "But first I gotta get ready" Goten finished winking at his prince  
  
Trunks knew exactly what was coming next, and he couldn't wait. After a minute or so the dark haired demi-saiyan walked out of the bathroom where he retreated to get ready. Trunks' jaw hit the floor when he saw what he saw. Goten was wearing extremely short and tight leather shorts. His even tighter black shirt that cut off just below his chest, and he was wearing biker gloves. A pair of leather boot's that came up to the knee to finish off the whole ensemble. Trunks was drooling at the sight. He didn't know that his partner could be so, so damned sexy.  
  
Goten walked over to the CD player on the shelf to pop in Moby while swaying his hips sexually He quickly fast forwarded it to "Body Rock". The Music started slow the burst full go. Goten walked over to the older demi-saiyan, who was by now drooling, to the beat of the lively music. Goten began to dace.  
  
/I Haven't see anyone this good since that time in New York with Goten/ Trunks thought still drooling /Kami he is sooooo fucking sexy. SHIMATTA/  
  
The way he did everything made trunks hard in an instance. .....Very very hard. Trunks almost couldn't stand it.  
  
/I think he's liking this/ thought Goten. /if he likes this then he definitely like this/  
  
After Goten finished that thought Got en made his way over to Trunks never loosing rhythm with the music and gave Trunks the best lap dance the demi- saiyan had ever had.  
  
/That's it I can't take it no more/ Trunks thought  
  
The older demi-saiyan jumped up on to Goten and immediately assaulted the younger's lips. Trunks let his instincts over come him. Goten tried to pull away but to no avail.  
  
"Don't start something you can finish" trunks purred into the younger's ear  
  
At that point, the younger demi-saiyan gave up struggling and let Trunks have his way.  
  
~^~^~Two Weeks Later~^~^~  
  
"Trunks why do you always have to work late?" Goten whined  
  
"You know that what I do is really important. You know that." Trunks was trying to explain  
  
"More important than me?"  
  
Trunks' face started to turn red but he held his anger "That's not true Goten"  
  
"Sometimes I feel as though you love that job more than me"  
  
"Hold up right there! that's not true. Goten What's your problem lately? your complaining about everything. I'm never home, the house is a mess, and shit like that." Seriously..."  
  
"I complain because all of it is true!" Goten broke in "I worked on cleaning all last week, but as soon as you came home. The whole place was trashed in a matter of minute. I quit my job for you, I gave up college for you, and I even gave up on being famous when my old high school band struck a record deal! sometimes I wonder if being with you is worth it!" Goten finished yelling  
  
"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN I'LL JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Trunks stormed out of the room leaving the younger to cry.  
  
Goten was still sobbing when he called his brother Gohan.  
  
"Hello" Gohan said cheerfully  
  
Goten sniffled before answering "We had another fight Gohan." The younger demi-saiyan said between sobs  
  
"Oh Goten I'll be right there" Gohan said hanging up the phone  
  
Gohan left right a way to go comfort his brother. When he arrived at the house he didn't even knock, the older demi-saiyan just walked inside without a second thought. Gohan found his younger sibling on his a Trunks bed. He ran over a quickly pulled his brother into an embrace. Gohan managed to get a look at his face. The person who made up the phrase "You look like shit" must have been going through the same. The phrase best fitted his sibling.  
  
"Goten are you all right? The older asked worriedly  
  
"You know that we fight so much now. You name it we've probably fought about it. From big stuff to little stuff to serious stuff to shit that even matter. The way things are going I don't know if relationship is gonna end. I know it and he knows it too." Goten ended with a sigh  
  
/Trunks where did we go wrong?/ Goten smiled at the mental picture then a tear slipped out into the open  
  
"Come on Goten don't give up till it's over."  
  
"You don't get it is over. It's been over." Goten finished in a sob. The older demi-saiyan pulled his younger brother in to an embrace. "Thanks niichan your always taking care of me." Goten breathed in to his brother's ear. Goten was starting nibbling on his brother's ear, which took him totally by surprise.  
  
"Go, Goten..." Gohan shuddered "I think you had better sthmmufff" The younger's lips silenced Gohan Goten didn't let up. His tongue brushed up against the older's lips requesting entrance. This act took Gohan by surprise. As a result, his lips parted and instantly, and Goten's tongue was tracing the inside of his brother's mouth in seconds. The younger demi- saiyan explored vigorously. For lack of air the younger finally broke the kiss. Gohan shuddered before he spoke  
  
"D, Damn......" the older demi-saiyan was rendered speechless  
  
"I'll take it that you liked it" Goten purred seductively into his brother ear. Gohan was once again, rendered dumbfounded.  
  
Goten was back on his older sibling's lips in an instant, more roughly than before. Gohan had let his brother take control. Before the older new it his clothes were missing. It was as if he had mentally taken a lunch break. He also noticed that his brother was down to his bare skin. It felt so good against him.  
  
/Dear Kami I could stay like this forever./ Gohan thought.  
  
The older suddenly gasped as his younger sibling took him in his mouth and started to suck. In second, Gohan was thrashing at the bed with overwhelming amounts of pleasure washed over his whole body. For this moment in time, Gohan had forgotten that he had a wife that he loved. He had forgotten that Goten was his brother. He only knew the pleasure that contiguously raped his body and mind. Gohan's body became suddenly tense has he exploded into his sibling's mouth. Goten licked up what he couldn't swallow right away. He attacked the older's lips again. Gohan shuddered as he could taste himself in his brother's mouth. Goten began kissing up and down his brother's neck, his chin, and his chest where he took on of the hard buds into his mouth sucking lightly on it the moving to the other. The older was starting to become aroused once again my his sibling's administrations.  
  
"You bounce back fast." Goten purred the comment into Gohan's ear. Gohan could only moan in response. "Gohan" Goten started. ".....Make love to me." This was more of a command rather than a request, but Gohan happily complied. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he had never felt this good, even with Videl.  
  
Gohan rolled his brother under him. He attacked Goten lips as Goten had done to him. He used this to distract him while Gohan pressed a finger into Goten's opening. He probed his finger until he found the younger's sweet spot. The older pressed it causing Goten to moan loudly and literally turn into mush in his brother's arms. His lone finger soon turned into two, performing a scissoring action to stretch Goten's opening. The younger moaned when his brother removed his fingers. Gohan positioned himself at the entrance he had been preparing a second ago, and with one smooth action he entered his brother.  
  
Trunks pulled into the driveway of his and Goten's house. He was hoping to surprise him and have a romantic evening to make up for going off on him earlier. Trunks walked into his house and noticed two ki signatures upstairs. It was Gohan and Goten.  
  
/wonder what Gohan's doing here/ Trunks pondered in his head.  
  
The lavender haired demi-saiyan walked up stairs. He walked quietly over to his and Goten's bedroom. Trunks cracked the door open slightly to peer inside the room.  
  
/......no....NO......FUCK NO/ Trunks screamed inside. /Not only had he broke his promise to me but he is fucking his own damn brother. I forgave the first time but both of you are gonna pay now. Trunks powered up a ki blast, and shot it directly through the door, and shattered it. A piece of the door hit Gohan in the head knocking him unconscience.  
  
"I FORGAVE THE LAST TIME GOTEN BUT NOT THIS TIME YOUR GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR HURTING ME!!!"  
  
Trunks had shouted as he walked over to and unconscience Gohan. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!!" Trunks took Gohan's head in his hand and in an instant broke Gohan's neck killing him instantly. "AND DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING OFF THAT EASILY!! YOUR GONNA FUCKING SUFFER!!!!  
  
~So long~  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong ~  
  
~I don't wanna go on ~  
  
~Living in this world without you ~  
  
Goten was petrified. He couldn't move. He knew that Trunks was more power full than he was, and now all that power was directed toward him. He couldn't say anything.  
  
/He killed Gohan/Goten thought as he started to sob  
  
"QUIT CRYING BITCH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SHOUT AT YOU! HOW COULD FIRST TIME I WAS LIKE FIN PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES!  
  
"Trunks please stop shouting" The younger demi-saiyan stated between sobs  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER GOTEN AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU!? TOO BAD YOUR GONNA HERE ME OUT THIS TIME. DID YOU WANNA THROW ME OUT ON MY FUCKING ASS LET HIM TAKE MY PLACE SO Y COULD FUCK YOUR BROTHER JUST WHEN EVER YOU LIKED!? WELL THIS BED, THIS TV, THE WHOLE FUCKING HOUSE IS MINE!" Trunks punctuated the end of his statement by throwing their TV out the window. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? LOOK AT ME GOTEN LOOK AT YOUR HUSBAND NOW!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I SAID LOOK AT HIM!! HE AIN'T SO HOT NOW HUH!?"  
  
"Why are you doing this"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! "  
  
"If your kill me you'll never get away with it!!!!"  
  
"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK!? COME ON" Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm "WE'RE GOING FOR A RIDE SIT UP FRONT! DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE BACK AND YOU'LL BE IN THE TRUNK!" the tow got in the car and drove off  
  
~So long~  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong~  
  
~I don't wanna go on~  
  
~Living in this world with out you~  
  
"You really fucked me Goten, you did one hell of a number on me! I never knew that cheating on you all those years ago would come back to haunt me I kissed her and went on a date but at least I didn't fuck 'em! But that was a long time ago I was only 18 I thought we wiped the slate clean! THAT'S FUCKED UP.  
  
"I love you please don't do this" Goten was pleading  
  
"Oh God my brain is racing. The fuck you doing I hate this song changed the fucking station. YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!? Goten, GOTEN! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you?"  
  
"It's not....."  
  
"No you think I'm ugly!"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"NO GET THE FUCK AWAY DON TOUCH ME!" By this point Trunks was speeding insanely and swerving all over the road to dodge cars in the way. This was utterly scarring the piss outta Goten. "I HATE YOU! I swear to God I hate." Trunks started to cry "Oh God I love you........ How could you do this to us, to me!? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS ME!?  
  
~So long  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong~  
  
~I don't wanna go on~  
  
~Living in this world with out you~  
  
~So long~  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong~  
  
~I don't wanna go on ~  
  
~Living in this world with out you~  
  
Trunks' car pulled up into a field out in the middle of no where. Trunks got out of the care.  
  
"Come on get out."  
  
"No I'm too scared"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT BITCH" Trunks grabbed Goten by the hair and pulled him from the passenger's side and out the driver's side door.  
  
"Let go of my hair" Goten pleaded "Please don't do this please?" Goten begged knowing what was gonna happen to him. "We can just get up and leave and start all over again....."  
  
"FUCK you" Trunks shouted as he was still pulling Goten by the hair out further in to the woods. "YOU DID THIS TO US!!! YOU DID!!!!! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!!!!!! Oh my God I think I'm loosing it. Come on get a grip Breifs. Hey do you remember that party at your house and you got so drunk threw up all over Yamcha and your mother? That was funny wasn't it?"  
  
"......Yes" Goten said barley over a whisper  
  
"THAT WAS FUNNY WASN'T IT!?"  
  
"YES!" Goten said braking into tears again  
  
"You see it all makes sense now doesn't it? you and your husband have a fight one of you tries to grab a knife and during the struggle he accidentally get his wind pipe sliced. Then Gohan walks in and you panic and he gets his throat cut. Now they're both dead and you cut your own throat. So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note. I should've known better. HEY WHERE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HERE!?" Goten decided that now would be a good time to get the hell outta of there. Trunks was after Goten in an instant "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME GOTEN IT'S JUST US THERE'S NOBODY OUT HERE" Trunks cut a cross Goten's path and caught his arm. "HA HA I GOT CHA." In a second the younger demi-saiyan was on hi back on the ground. Trunks was sitting on his chest, with his legs on either side of him. Goten's face was covered in an unfathomable amount of terror.  
  
"Go ahead yell. hear I'll scream with you. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" the older screamed out at the top of his lungs. "DON'T YOU GET IT, BITCH, NO ONE CAN HERE YOU." Trunks had come face to face with Goten. HE was yelling and spitting every word in the younger demi-saiyan's face. "NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU." Trunks grasped Goten's throat and was tightening his grip very slowly so to make the younger suffer more. Goten instantly started to choke and gasp. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!!!" Trunks' became very tight "NOW BLEED BITCH BLEED!!!!!!" Trunks' grip became even tighter. "BLEED BITCH BLEED!!!!!" Trunks' grip tightened once more, but by this time Goten's esophagus had already collapsed. "BLEED!!!!!" Goten finally stopped struggling signaling his demise.  
  
~So long~  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong~  
  
~I don't wanna go on~  
  
~Living in this world without you.~  
  
~So long ~  
  
~Bitch you did me so wrong~  
  
~I don't wanna go on~  
  
~Living in this world without you~  
  
Trunks lifted Goten's lifeless body without any effort and hauled him back into the car. Trunks stuffed the body in his trunk of his car and took off to the house. Once Trunks arrived he took the body of his former lover inside the house and up to the guest bedroom. He pulled the sheet's down on the bed and laid Goten's body under the sheet's. He went into his own bed room and retrieved Gohan's corpse, and laid it beside Goten's then went down stairs. Trunks went to the phone, and dialed his parents number.  
  
"H, hello. MOM?" Trunks started  
  
"Hey Trunks wacha need?" Bulma asked  
  
"Well mom could you get the Son's and you all come over tomorrow? It's very very important.  
  
"Why so?" Bulma inquired  
  
"I can't tell you now but I need you all to come over at the same time."  
  
"Okay" Bulma said with quite a bit of suspicion lacing her voice  
  
"Good. Just come on in don't bother knocking and we'll be in the guest room. Oh and make sure Goku is with you guys. Don't for get about Videl either. But Videl only. Tell her to get some one to baby sit Pan"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Trust me you'll find out tomorrow." Trunks said as he hung up the phone  
  
/Now to finish this/ Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks pulled out a note pad and a pen and Wrote the following:  
  
Dear family and friends,  
  
I've done the ultimate evil in the world. I've killed the on I loved. Even though he cheated on me twice, I had no right to take his life. Poor Goten. Then there's Gohan. He was just a bystander. I didn't have the right to kill either of them. So now I must pay for what I've done. Instead of leaving the company to someone, I ask you, mother, to do with as you see fit. Please don't mourn over me. A person such as I, does not deserve one single bit of it. You may see this as the coward's way out, but either way it would come to my death pay for mistakes. That word doesn't even do this situation justice. More like I've royally fucked up. Royally, heh. What do you think of your son now, father? I bet you seen as a coward, a sniveling little coward. Chi Chi, Goku, and specially you, Videl, you Three must certainly hate me for what I've done. Don't even think of using the Dragon balls. Cause by the time you get this I will make sure you can't wish us back. With that I bid you all farewell. I love you guys all so much. Even you father.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Trunks Breifs  
  
Trunks went into the closet where he found the Dragon Balls He and Goten collected but not used. He flew with the balls in a bag to somewhere he could call the call The Eternal Dragon, and not attracted any attention. Trunks called the dragon.  
  
"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON AND I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES." The voice of the Dragon thundered through the air  
  
"OH GREAT ETERNAL DRAGON" Trunks started "I WISH THAT GOTEN, GOHAN, AND I NOT TO BE ABLE TO BE WISHED BACK TO LIFE."  
  
The dragon's eyes glow as he said "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE ONE WISH LEFT!"  
  
"I WISH THAT THAT WISH CAN'T BE UNDONE NO MATTER WHAT."  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red again as he said "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON AND I BID YOU FAREWELL" As the dragon disappeared the dragon balls dispersed  
  
Trunks mad his way back home. As he walked into the house, he snatched his sword out of the closet and the note he wrote earlier. Then made his way up to the guest room where his former lover and his former lover's brother rested. Trunks sat the note between Gohan's and Goten's feet making sure it would be seen. Trunk sat down in the floor at the foot of the bed between the two brother's feet where the note was just above his head. He unsheathed his sword and stared at his reflection in the blade for a moment.  
  
/Look at what I've become. I don't deserve to live./ Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks took the sword my the hilt and put the tip of the blade at his chest where his heart would be. A quick thrust put the bled through him all the way. Trunks was torn apart by the pain, but he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the bed and let himself fall away from life.  
  
The next day Bulma, Vegeta -- though he didn't want to -- Goku, Chi Chi, and Videl arrived as per Trunks instructions.  
  
"We are supposed to up to the guest room now." Bulma stated  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this" said Videl with a worried tone lacing her voice.  
  
"I know what ya mean" Goku added.  
  
The group walked upstairs and to the door of the guest room. Bulma was the first one in and immediately fell to her knees at seeing her only son dead. The others entered. Chi Chi burst into tears and violently clung to Goku's gi shirt as she cried into it. Goku put his arms around Chi Chi to comfort her as he started to sob himself. Videl joined Chi Chi in Goku arms. Vegeta stood in front of his son. Though he'll deny it up and down, he let his tears go. Though the boy was weak in his eyes Vegeta still loved him as his son. He quickly dried his tears nondiscretely as he noticed the note.  
  
"There is a note here" Vegeta stated. The whole group gathered around Vegeta as he read it out loud. After they finished reading it they were all shocked and horrified.  
  
Three days later a funeral was held for the deceased Sons. Trunks was cremated and his ashes were spread over where they think that Goten was killed. They say that Trunks went insane. As it being the only explanation for it, but the whole world will never know what happened that night, besides Trunks that is..........  
  
The End  
  
So whacha think? Scy likes feed back. Hit me at theblackscythe@shinra.org. Oh and I would like to thank mi m'o for putting up with all my questions, and I took your advice and got a friend to give it "the hairy eyeball" THANKS ALOT mi m'o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
